


Harry wie najlepiej

by Minamoto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas at 221B Baker Street, Kissing, M/M, Post The Great Game, what happened at the pool
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minamoto/pseuds/Minamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autor: hbomb90<br/>Tytuł: Harry wie najlepiej<br/>Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/art/Harry ... -190799149<br/>Beta: Toroj<br/>Zgoda: jest</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harry wie najlepiej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/63915) by hbomb90. 



> Autor: hbomb90  
> Tytuł: Harry wie najlepiej  
> Link: http://hbomb90.deviantart.com/art/Harry ... -190799149  
> Beta: Toroj  
> Zgoda: jest

***

  
Kiedy John dostał wiadomość, był akurat w księgarni Waterstone’s przy Piccadilly. Właśnie próbował wybrać prezent dla pani Hudson – ostatnio wspominała, że chciałaby mieć najnowszą książkę kucharską Nigelli Lawson. Ale w ofercie mieli też Jamiego Olivera, a John doskonale pamiętał, jak się wzruszyła podczas odcinka serii amerykańskiej, w którym Jamie przebrany za wielki strączek zielonego groszku dawał się męczyć dzieciom z przedszkola. W normalnym przypadku skończyłoby się to na wsadzeniu faceta do więzienia, ale najwyraźniej status gwiazdy zezwalał na obwieszanie się dzieciarnią. „Co za uroczy chłopiec…” powiedziała pani Hudson, przenosząc wzrok na Sherlocka, który akurat atakował nożem poduszkę, żeby przestudiować wzór w jaki ułożą się opadające pióra, i westchnęła, najwyraźniej marząc, by „jej” chłopcy byli tak mili jak Jamie. W przerwie na reklamy John bez pytania poszedł zrobić herbatę, a Sherlock został na kanapie i gdy John mu wręczył kubek, wyraźnie było słychać, jak mamroce pod nosem „lizus”.  
Właśnie trzymał w rękach dwie książki, jedną z wyszczerzonym w szerokim uśmiechu Mockney’em i drugą, która bardziej przypominała soft porno niż zbiór przepisów kucharskich. I wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon. A raczej zawył jak rakieta. Jak głośna, startująca rakieta, grająca refren _„Bad Case of Loving You”_ w całej swojej irytującej, zgrzytającej krasie. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nienawidził Sherlocka za to, że dwa tygodnie wcześniej ustawił mu ten dzwonek. I nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej za to, że nie powiedział jak zmienić go na coś mniej irytującego, na przykład na zwykły dźwięk telefonu, piosenkę Coldplay, albo, (najlepiej!) tryb „bez dźwięku”.  
Spokój Johna i pół tuzina innych łowców książek został zakłócony przez zmarłego Roberta Palmera, głośno śpiewającego _„Doctor, doctor, gimme the news, I gotta bad case of lovin' you…”_ – w tym momencie Johnowi udało się znaleźć odpowiedni przycisk i uciszyć Roba, ku uldze swojej i pozostałych klientów, rzucających mu świdrujące spojrzenia za bycie tak zuchwałym i hałasowanie w księgarni. John wsunął książki pod ramię i otworzył wiadomość.  
  
 _HW: Jak się ma twój seksualny kryzys tożsamości? xoxox_  
  
John zamrugał, przeczytał wiadomość jeszcze raz i znów zamrugał. To zdecydowanie brzmiało jak wiadomość od Harriet: przypadkowa, wkurzająco napastliwa i całkowicie bez sensu – wszystko w jednym zdaniu. Miała nawet mniej sensu niż te, które zwykle dostawał o czwartej nad ranem: albo puste, albo niezrozumiałe i napisane przez prawdopodobnie pijaną siostrę, ale w których John i tak łapał sens: zawierały zwykle narzekania na niego, ojca albo Clarę, a jeśli miał wyjątkowe szczęście – na wszystko naraz. Ta jednak była zbyt skomplikowana. Dlatego odpisał:  
  
 _JW: Co masz na myśli? x_  
  
Potem sobie uświadomił, że jeśli ona mu odpisze, a on nadal będzie w sekcji kucharskiej w Waterstone’s, jego spokój może znów zostać zakłócony przez metaliczne dźwięki tandetnego pop-rocka. Zostawił więc książki i wyszedł na zatłoczoną ulicę, żeby zadzwonić do starszej siostry.  
– Cześć Johny, właśnie ci odpisywałam. – Harry jak zwykle odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.  
– Cześć, Harry… O co ci chodzi? – W sumie się zgadzało, szukał książek kucharskich. Tylko, że to robiło z kogoś geja w pewnym politycznie niepoprawnym sitcomie z lat 70-tych, gdzie ścielenie łóżka przez osobę posiadającą chromosom Y było oznaką, że nie jesteś hetero-normalny. W dodatku, w przeciwieństwie do starszego rodzeństwa pewnego osobnika, Harriet nie miała środków, by go cały czas obserwować, więc nie mogła wiedzieć, że szukał akurat książki kucharskiej.  
– Tak sobie myślałam, że jest miesiąc stawania pod jemiołą, ludzi dobrej woli i że najwyższy czas, żebyś zaciągnął swojego przystojnego współlokatora do łóżka.  
Harry zawsze miała talent do wytrącania Johna z równowagi. Wyglądało to tak, jakby w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat skończyła kurs, jak przeczołgać jego spokój ducha przez wojskowy tor przeszkód, w listopadzie, w pełnym rynsztunku, by potem bezceremonialnie wgnieść go w ziemię stopą przyodzianą w gustowny lakierek.  
\- Co? – spytał John cierpiącym głosem. Był już dziesiąty grudnia, Clara zaczęła się z kimś spotykać i było bardzo prawdopodobne, że Harry już zdążyła napocząć butelkę wódki Stolichnaya, mimo że była dopiero pora lunchu. To przecież sezon nietrzeźwienia.  
Prawie mógł usłyszeć, jak siostra wywraca oczyma. No dobra, tak naprawdę nie mógł, to byłoby zdecydowanie głupie, ale na pewno to zrobiła.  
\- Słonko, ty i Sherlock. Skorzystać z okazji. Pokołysać się wokół choinki. Albo pod nią… Tylko uważaj na igły.  
John westchnął smutnym westchnieniem kogoś, kto ma w życiu zbyt wiele, żeby narzekać przeciwności losu. Spojrzał na mijających go na chodniku kupujących i skierował się ku Oxford Street. Byli też tam w całej swojej krasie, uśmiechnięci, zaróżowieni na policzkach, cieszący się porą roku, chłodną, potencjalnie śnieżną pogodą i całkiem możliwe, że swoim życiem. _Idioci,_ pomyślał John. Nieważne, że chwilę temu przez moment też był raczej zadowolony z życia. Jeden sms od stukniętej siostry i zmienił się w postać z Dickensa.  
\- Po raz ostatni się pytam… O co ci chodzi? Sherlock i ja nie jesteśmy… - Machnął przed sobą ręką w geście, który był w jego mniemaniu równoznaczny z oddaniem istoty związku homoseksualnego.  
\- Słonko, myślisz, że w to uwierzę?  
John nie mógł wymyślić nic rozsądniejszego, niż:  
\- Tak.  
Harry się roześmiała. Bardzo głośno. A John patrzył ponuro na szopkę stojącą w oknie wystawowym. To wszystko twoja wina, Dzieciątko Jezus. Gdyby to nie były Twoje urodziny, ludzie - wliczając Harriet – by nie bzikowali, ja nie musiałbym iść na zakupy, a moja noga by mnie nie bolała. Dzieciątko spoglądało spokojnie. Maria wyglądała na odrobinę wkurzoną, co zapewne było kolejnym objawem pogarszania się stanu zdrowia psychicznego Johna - to, że Matka Boska wygląda, jakby miała w ogóle jakiś wyraz twarzy. Zmusił się do dalszego słuchania wywodów siostry.  
\- Kochanie, możesz mi powiedzieć, doskonale wiesz, że nie będę cię osądzać, w końcu płyniemy mniej więcej na jednej łodzi…  
 _Na łodzi zakochania się w kimś tej samej płci, w dodatku będącym zarówno o wiele bardziej eleganckim i o wiele bardziej atrakcyjnym niż ty?_ – pomyślał John, ale nie powiedział tego głośno, ponieważ to by było podłe. I chwila, zakochać się? Atrakcyjny? Czy on uważał Sherlocka za atrakcyjnego? Prawdopodobnie tak. Abstrakcyjnie. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Nie zakochał się w Sherlocku. Nie szukał śmierci. Już nie.  
\- Harry, chwileczkę. Jeśli przez „na tej samej łodzi” masz na myśli „oboje samotni” to tak, masz rację. Cokolwiek ponad to jest twoim wymysłem. – Nadal brzmiał to trochę złośliwie, ale był młodszym bratem, miał swoje prawa. A mogłoby być gorzej. Pomyślał o „relacji” Mycrofta i Sherlocka, która przypominała raczej uczucia USA w stosunku do ZSRR w XX wieku i lekko się zakrztusił. Bracia Holmes mogliby odgrywać bardzo wyrafinowaną pantomimę, jedną z tych, które wystawiano w średniowiecznych Włoszech.  
Podczas gdy jego mózg przetwarzał obraz Mycrofta przebranego za kobietę, krzyczącego nienaganną angielszczyzną „Za tobą!”, Harry była zajęta mówieniem mu, że najwyraźniej Sherlock jest dla niego idealny.  
\- Sposób w jaki komentuje twój blog. Flirtuje z tobą.  
\- To tylko zwykłe żarty.  
\- Nie byłeś na randce od miesięcy.   
– Harry, też cię kocham.  
– No dalej, powiedz to.  
– Powiedz CO? – spytał John trochę za głośno. Grupa kupujących popatrzyła na niego dziwnie, a jakieś dziecko się skrzywiło na tego strasznego pana, który krzyczy do telefonu i rujnuje świąteczną atmosferę.   
Harry westchnęła.  
\- Że go lubisz.  
\- Oczywiście, że go lubię, mieszkam z nim.  
\- Nie, że go lubisz. Że go LUBISZ.  
\- Och, takie podstawówkowe „Lubię go”?  
Harry zabrzmiała, jakby była zirytowana.  
\- Cóż, jeśli go nie lubisz, musisz delikatnie odrzucić jego zaloty.  
John prawie wszedł na gigantycznego wypchanego renifera, bardzo wygodnie ustawionego na samym środku chodnika. Mikołaj spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Boże Narodzenie go nienawidziło.  
\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „delikatnie odrzucić jego zaloty”?  
\- On cię naprawdę lubi, kretynie – powiedziała Harry, obrażając go w sposób w jaki robi to zwykle rodzeństwo, mimochodem i bez złośliwości.  
John minął znudzone elfy palące na zewnątrz sklepu z zabawkami (Londyn o tej porze roku był naprawdę głupim miejscem) i skrzywił się.  
\- Co? Nieprawda.  
Harriet westchnęła ponownie, jakby to ona była tym cierpiącym z dzieci Watsonów i odparła we wkurzająco wszystkowiedzący sposób:  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! – Naprawdę trudno było stwierdzić, czy Sherlock coś lubił. Pił, jadł i spał, bo musiał. John nigdy nie widział go czytającego książkę dla przyjemności, i widać było wyraźnie, że detektyw miał większość rodzaju ludzkiego w pogardzie. Za to na pewno troszczył się panią Hudson, czasem śmiał się z programów telewizyjnych (aczkolwiek zwykle było to „Crimewatch UK” co było trochę… niepokojące), i John nawet raz na własne oczy widział, jak podrapał za uchem bezdomnego kotka.  
Prawdą było też to, że Sherlock lubił Johna. Oczywiście nie w sposób romantyczny, ponieważ to by było… nie warte nawet myślenia o tym. Ale na swój sposób okazywał Johnowi troskę: na przykład ostrzegając go, że szklanka wody, którą chciał wypić jest tak naprawdę kwasem siarkowym, albo trzymając te bardziej rozkładające się kawałki ciała z dala od Johnowego jedzenia. Przypomniał sobie, że gdy kiedyś zasnął w salonie i potem się obudził, był przykryty kocem, który Sherlock trzymał w swoim pokoju. Holmes nawet przestał go nazywać codziennie idiotą i nie podniósł głosu od miesięcy. Ale to nic nie znaczyło. Mimo insynuacji Harry.  
\- Tak, naprawdę. – John rozejrzał się wokół szukając czegoś, co pozwoliłby mu zmienić temat i dostrzegł znajomy budynek. – W każdym razie, możliwe, że będę w pobliżu Liberty, możliwe, że będę myślał o kupieniu pewnej siostrze absurdalnie drogiego szalika, o którym przypadkiem wspominała… - Odsunął telefon z dala od ucha, gdyż Harriet wydała pisk radości.  
Pożegnał się i wyłączył telefon po tym, gdy wykrzyknęła: „Upewnij się, że będzie zielony!” i wszedł do sklepu. Spędził zadziwiająco miłe pół godziny wybierając szal dla Harriet i drugi, dla pani Hudson. Książki kucharskie też jej kupi, niebiosa wiedzą, jak bardzo zasługuje na nagrodę za to wszystko. Dostrzegł lampę w kształcie czaszki i przez krótką chwilę rozważył podarowanie jej Sherlockowi. Ale już miał dla niego prezent, poza tym na dzień dzisiejszy w mieszkaniu byłoby zdecydowanie za dużo czaszek.  
Gdy wyszedł ze sklepu jego portfel był o wiele lżejszy, a samopoczucie o wiele lepsze. Gdy szedł w stronę metra dostał kolejną wiadomość od Harry (Robowi udało się jedynie zaśpiewać _„Doctor…”_   nim uciszył go kciuk Johna):  
  
 _HW: Oi, palancie, nie myśl, że odwróciłeś moją uwagę tym szalem. POWIEDZ MU CO CZUJESZ. xoxo_  
  
Zabawne, jak Harry przeskoczyła z „kochanie” przez telefon, do „palanta” w wiadomościach. Miło było mieć znów w swoim życiu siostrę, naprawdę. Gdyby jeszcze tylko było jej w nim mniej, byłoby idealnie.  
Kiedy wrócił pod 221b (po zapłaceniu absurdalnej ceny za gustowny papier do owijania prezentów w Paperchase), ramiona bolały go od niesienia trzech toreb pełnych świątecznych prezentów i chciał jedynie usiąść w fotelu, pić herbatę przez całe pozostałe popołudnie, i spróbować rozwiązać krzyżówkę, jeśli nie byłaby zbyt skomplikowana. Ponieważ mieszkał z Sherlockiem Holmesem, nie dostał dokładnie żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
Sekundę po tym, gdy przekroczył próg domu usłyszał Sherlocka krzyczącego na… coś, a następnie dobiegł go donośny odgłos upadku. John wbiegł na górę w dwóch susach (niech będzie przeklęty bolący bark), spodziewając się zastać współlokatora walczącego z jakimś mistrzem zbrodni, albo odnoszącego straszliwe obrażenia w wyniku wybuchu jednego ze swoich łatwopalnych eksperymentów.  
Zamiast tego, po otwarciu drzwi mieszkania, znalazł Sherlocka Holmesa w środku walki z bożonarodzeniową choinką. Prawdziwy świerk, którego zapach wypełnił pomieszczenie tym znajomym, przyjemnym zapachem, który John zawsze kojarzył z dzieciństwem. Sherlock miał igły we włosach, brokat na policzku i bardzo wkurzony wyraz twarzy.  
\- John, czy mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc? – detektyw strząsnął jeszcze kilka igieł. Dywan już nigdy nie będzie taki sam.  
John był zaskoczony. Sądził, że Sherlock był osobą, która aktywnie starała się ignorować sezon świąteczny, a już na pewno nie taką, która przyciągnie ośmiostopowe drzewko, niezwykle potężny symbol tego sezonu, do salonu. U stóp Sherlocka wypatrzył stos pudełek, zawierających światełka, lametę i niewiarygodną ilość lśniących pierdółek.  
Zastanowił się, czy czasem jego współlokator nie został zastąpiony sobowtórem. A potem, gdy John nie podjął sugestii pomocy, Sherlock znów westchnął i świat mniej więcej wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
John rzucił torby.  
\- Kupiłeś drzewko? – Przesunął się i złapał lewą stronę choinki, podczas gdy Sherlock nadal borykał się z prawą, rozsiewając więcej igieł.  
\- Tak John, nabyłem choinkę.  
\- I ozdoby.  
Sherlock westchnął. John nie widział go przez grube gałązki, więc zabrzmiało to tak, jakby to drzewko było rozczarowane jego niezdolnością dostrzegania rzeczy oczywistych.  
\- Tak John, i ozdoby też. Gotowy do podniesienia?  
W rogu pokoju po prawej stronie biblioteczki, na wprost okna, Sherlock umieścił stojak. Czarne skórzane krzesło i stół zostały przesunięte, żeby zrobić więcej miejsca temu gigantowi wśród choinek. Udało im się wstawić ją na miejsce, tylko trochę przeklinając, mimo że sweter Johna, tak jak włosy Sherlocka zostały całkowicie pokryte igłami.  
Cofnęli się by podziwiać efekty swojej ciężkiej pracy.  
\- Dobrze wygląda – stwierdził John i drzewko natychmiast się przewróciło.  
Następne dwadzieścia minut dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn spędziło na walce o to, by drzewko stało prosto dłużej niż trzydzieści sekund. Udało im się, gdy w końcu praktycznie zaklinowali jego połowę w biblioteczce stojącej za nim i przywiązali w różnych miejscach sznurkiem. Lekko pochylało się w lewo, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądało, jakby miało spaść do kominka i spalić 221b do fundamentów – to był przypadek „pieprzyć, jakoś to będzie”.  
\- Teraz musimy je ozdobić. – Wzrok Sherlocka powędrował ostrożnie ku pudełkom. Wyglądał, jakby lada chwila miał dostać reakcji alergicznej na świecidełka. I znów, John zastanowił się, dlaczego na bogów Sherlock kupił choinkę – było to tak absurdalnie sprzeczne z jego zwykłym zachowaniem. Ale kiedy Holmes zaczął się przymierzać do zawieszenia pierwszej bombki na gołym drzewku, wszelkie rozważania na temat jego dziwacznego zachowania uleciały Johnowi szybko z głowy.  
\- Hej, chwileczkę, co ty wyprawiasz?  
\- Dekoruję choinkę? – Po raz pierwszy Sherlock wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.  
\- Cóż, robisz to w sposób zdecydowanie nielogiczny – zauważył John, głównie dlatego, że implikowanie, jakoby Sherlock nie postępował logicznie, w każdej sytuacji wywoływało u rzeczonego zgrzytanie zębów.  
Sherlock wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale raczej trudno się obawiać kogoś, kto ma twarz wysmarowaną brokatem.  
\- Najpierw światełka, potem łańcuchy, na końcu bombki. To jedyny sposób.  
\- To twój sposób – odparł Sherlock, ale podał bombki Johnowi i zaczął grzebać w jednej z toreb. John prawie z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się trzymanej ozdobie. To musiał być zbieg okoliczności, ale…  
\- Sherlock, skąd je wytrzasnąłeś?  
\- Ze sklepu.  
\- Jasne… - John patrzył na nie, obracając w dłoniach. Były szklane i stare, bardzo stare. Świeciły złotem, różem i błękitem, ozdobione wzorem z białych płatków śniegu, dokładne repliki tych, które pamiętał z dzieciństwa, tych, które babcia dała mamie, tych należących do jego prababci. Zajrzał do pudełka, z którego wyjął je Sherlock i zobaczył ich więcej: czerwonych, srebrnych, zielonych, fioletowych, niektóre w kształcie gwiazd, inne okrągłe, w kształcie latarni i łezek. Nie wierzył własnym oczom, ale patrzył na pudełko pełne wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Niespodziewanie coś ścisnęło go w gardle, a w oczach pojawiła się niespodziewana wilgoć.  
\- John? – Cichy, lekko zachrypnięty baryton głosu Sherlocka przywołał Johna z powrotem z lat 70-tych i 80-tych, ze wspomnień gdy razem z rodzicami i siostrą śmiejąc się radośnie dekorowali drzewko, i gdy tata podnosił jego albo Harriet, żeby założyli gwiazdę na czubku…  
John zamrugał gwałtownie, pozbywając się niechcianych łez i odwrócił się do Sherlocka, który obserwował go, prawie nieufnie.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy możesz mi pomóc z tymi lampkami?  
John odchrząknął przeczyszczając gardło i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jasne.  
Światełka nie były tak gustownie przejrzyste jak te, które można było kupić w Habitat. Były krzykliwe i wielokolorowe. Takie, jakie sprawiały, że drzewko świeciło nienaturalnymi barwami, odbijającymi się na ekranie telewizora, gdy wszyscy się zbierali, by obejrzeć przemówienie królowej, a ona wyglądała jakby uczestniczyła w wyjątkowo tandetnej dyskotece. Były też dokładnie takie same, jak te, które Watson senior zakładał na choinkę - te, które odłożone na rok plątały się tak strasznie, że tata Johna spędzał długie godziny, narzekając i rozplątując je swoimi doskonałymi palcami chirurga.  
Rozwiesili je, a potem przeżyli chwilę grozy, gdy Sherlock podłączył je do prądu i czekali aż lampki błysną raz, a potem się spalą. Ku ich zaskoczeniu nic takiego się nie stało i Holmes wydał pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy okazały się w pełni sprawne. John poczuł przypływ sympatii do swojego niezwykłego przyjaciela i tego nieoczekiwanego gestu.  
Nieco ponad godzinę później siedzieli na podłodze, plecami oparci o kanapę i patrzyli na drzewko będące dokładną repliką tego, które John pamiętał z salonu rodziców przez cale dzieciństwo i nastoletni wiek. Z powodu zawodu ojca, lekarza wojskowego, często się przeprowadzali, z Yorku do Aldershot, potem do Salisbury. Przez krótki okres mieszkali w Hillsborough Barracks w Sheffield i w jeszcze kilku miejscach, które John ledwo pamiętał. Kwatery wojskowe były standardowe: użytkowe budynki, trzy sypialnie, łazienka, ale bez fanaberii. Szczerze mówiąc, w większości tych domów Watsonowie mogliby być gdziekolwiek w kraju. Jednak, mimo że lokalizacja się zmieniała, ale choinka i dekoracje nigdy.  
John zrobił im obu herbatę i kanapki z serem. Był raczej zadowolony, że Sherlock zjadł przynajmniej to, choć w połowie jedzenia wydawał się już nim znudzony. Holmes nadal patrzył na drzewko z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. U każdej innej osoby byłaby to zaduma, u Sherlocka… Tak, to zdecydowanie była zaduma.  
John stuknął go ramieniem w ramię. Gdy siedzieli na podłodze, byli mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie - Sherlock większość swojego wzrostu zawdzięczał właśnie nogom. W tej chwili jego niewiarygodnie długie kończyny były zgięte w kolanach, a łokcie opierały się na nich. Ubrane w skarpetki stopy oparł na podłodze i wyglądał niewiarygodnie… ludzko.  
Popatrzył na Johna i uśmiechnął się samymi wargami tym swoim dziwnym uśmiechem, wyglądającym tak, jakby teoretycznie wiedział jak to się robi, ale raczej nie czuł się z tym zbyt pewnie.  
John zawsze lubił ten uśmiech. Pojawiał się, gdy Sherlock był na tyle zrelaksowany, żeby nie szczerzyć na siłę zębów, jak w tych chwilach, gdy triumfalnie rozwiązywał jakąś sprawę, nie był to też ten uśmieszek wyższości i zadowolenia z siebie, gdy zyskiwał nad kimś przewagę (co się dosyć często zdarzało). To był szczery uśmiech kogoś, kto nie używa go zbyt często, i był skierowany do Johna Watsona. Trudno było nie poczuć się miło.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Tak… Nigdy tego nie robiłem – odparł Sherlock, patrząc na drzewko i coś ścisnęło Johna w gardle.   
\- Serio? Nigdy nie ubierałeś choinki? – spytał John z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie… Matka zawsze na święta wynajmowała dekoratora, żeby przyozdobił dom. – Sherlock splótł palce razem. – Kiedy przyjeżdżałem z internatu choinka już stała, elegancko przystrojona. – Sherlock uniósł kąciki warg w górę. – Nic podobnego do tego.  
W jakiś sposób to krótkie spojrzenie w przeszłość Sherlocka wyjaśniało cholernie dużo o człowieku. Jak ktoś może dorosnąć i… będąc tak starym jak Sherlock nigdy nie dekorować własnej choinki? To po prostu przygnębiające, nawet jeśli byłbyś (a John szczerze wątpił, że Sherlock był) wysoce funkcjonalnym socjopatą. Holmes musiał odczytać coś w jego wyrazie twarzy, bo przestał się uśmiechać i zaczął wyglądać na zaniepokojonego.  
– John?  
\- Nie, nic takiego. – John oblizał wargi i potarł brwi. Sherlock wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś więcej, ale w tej chwili Robert Palmer zaczął znów śpiewać w kieszeni płaszcza Johna.  
\- Nie mógłbyś mi chociaż powiedzieć, jak to zmienić? – spytał, gdy Sherlock śmiał się z niego przetrząsającego kieszenie płaszcza w poszukiwaniu komórki.  
\- A jaka z tego byłaby zabawa? – Sherlock uniósł brwi kpiąc niewinnie i napił się herbaty, gdy John otwierał wiadomość.  
  
 _HW: Już mu powiedziałeś? xoxo_  
  
John westchnął.  
– Jakiś problem?  
– Harry.  
– Ach.  
– Mm.  
John odpisał:  
  
 _JW: Słuchaj, ty niewdzięczna jędzo, właśnie wydałem jakąś szaloną ilość pieniędzy na szal dla ciebie. Więc czy mogłabyś przestać? To jest irytujące. x_  
  
Wsunął telefon do kieszeni i rzucił spojrzenie na drzewko. Wyjątkowy zestaw niegustownych kolorów i dekoracji spowodował, że na usta wypłynął mu bezwiednie uśmiech.  
\- Wiesz, bardzo mi przypomina te choinki, które mieliśmy, jak byłem jeszcze dzieciakiem – powiedział John i poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Sherlocka. Odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciela, który wyglądał na niesłychanie zadowolonego z czegoś.  
\- Co?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się znów tym swoim uroczym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie, nic.  
\- Z tobą to nigdy nie jest „nic”.  
Sherlock nadal się uśmiechał.  
\- Faktycznie.  
\- Musiałeś kupić to wszystko w jakimś sklepie z antykami – zauważył John.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się w kubek herbaty i wypił kolejny łyk. To mogło znaczyć wszystko. Nim John mógł zadać kolejne pytanie, Rob znów zaczął śpiewać.  
  
 _HW: Założę się, że to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia... xoxo_  
  
John westchnął i wyłączył telefon. Dlaczego w tych dniach pisze do niego tylko Harry? Harry i Sherlock, i okazjonalnie Mycroft. Boże, powinien częściej wychodzić z domu.  
\- Pokłóciłeś się z nią? – Sherlock nadal siedział na podłodze, ale skrzyżował nogi i wyglądał teraz jak niezdarny pięciolatek, zwłaszcza, że nadal miał na twarzy brokat i pełno igieł we włosach i na ubraniu.  
\- Nie, po prostu Harry jest… Wiesz. Świąteczne sprawy. – John wziął czytaną właśnie książkę i usiadł obok Sherlocka. Otworzył na właściwej stronie i próbował czytać, ale odkrył, że nadal myśli o tej wiadomości.  
„Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia” zawsze wydawała się Johnowi głupim powiedzeniem. Musisz naprawdę kogoś poznać, żeby choć rozważyć, że możesz być w tym kimś zakochany.  
Przywołał mentalny obraz Sherlocka, tylko po to, żeby udowodnić Harry, że się myli. Jego pierwszym wrażeniem było: „Dziwna twarz.”, szybko zastąpione przez „Wysoki. Cholernie wysoki.” Potem zauważył dokonały gust w doborze ubrań, zdecydowanie lepszych niż to, co John nosił na co dzień. Potem zwrócił uwagę na włosy Sherlocka, o które tak naprawdę był trochę zazdrosny, spodziewając się, że sam odziedziczył Watsonowską skłonność do łysienia. Jego twarz też nie była „dziwna”, zwłaszcza kiedy nie była oświetlona od dołu - facet miał po prostu strukturę kości zdającą się przeczyć prawom grawitacji i eterycznie bladą skórę. I oczywiście jego oczy, które były absurdalnie piękne, i jeśli John zobaczyłby je u kobiety, najprawdopodobniej poprosiłby ją…  
Och.  
O rany.  
  
***

Sherlock zauważył, że John wcale nie czytał książki. Gapił się w ogień i wyglądał, jakby mu ktoś właśnie wsadził kulkę pomiędzy oczy.  
– John? – Sherlock poczuł, że siedzący obok niego na podłodze mężczyzna sztywnieje.  
– Tak?  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Mmm... – John nie wyglądał jakby wszystko było w porządku. Nerwowo przesuwał językiem po dolnej wardze. Potem zauważył spojrzenie Sherlocka i zawstydzony przestał.  
John nigdy nie kłamał, mimo to Sherlock nadal uważał go za najtrudniejszą do odczytania osobę na Ziemi. I właśnie to czyniło Johna Watsona najciekawszym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznał, a jednocześnie najbardziej go frustrującym. Sherlock desperacko chciał wiedzieć o tym mężczyźnie wszystko, ale Johnowi zawsze udawało się trzymać go na dystans, poza jego zasięgiem.  
Nie, to nie do końca prawda. John nie zawsze trzymał go na dystans. Ale to było zanim Jim Moriarty przywiązał mu bombę do piersi i potraktował jak kukiełkę brzuchomówcy. Sherlock nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zapomni widok semtexu przyczepionego do osoby Johna Watsona, i spojrzenie oczu mówiące, że chce, by uciekał, ratował siebie, pozostawiając go na pastwę przeznaczenia. I na pewno nigdy nie zapomni tego, co się wydarzyło potem.  
\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – Sherlock spróbował położyć dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela, ale ten się wzdrygnął, jakby go miał zamiar uderzyć i odwrócił się do Sherlocka, spoglądając na niego spłoszonym wzrokiem.  
\- Prezenty – powiedział. – Muszę zapakować prezenty. Inaczej cały czas będę to odkładał na później, bo nienawidzę tego niepotrzebnego zawijania, zaginania i równych rogów, i zawsze mam wszędzie pełno poprzyklejanej taśmy, więc serio, lepiej jeśli zrobię to teraz… - John wstał, zebrał torby z zakupami i wręcz pobiegł na górę.  
Jeszcze raz John Watsonowi udało się zaskoczyć Sherlocka. Sekundę wcześniej siedząc przed choinką i zabijając czas wyglądał na szczęśliwego, a teraz nagle pobiegł zrobić coś wyjątkowo przyziemnego.  
Sherlock westchnął, strzepnął trochę brokatu ze spodni, a potem przeciągnął palcami po włosach. Miał nadzieję, że tego popołudnia John zostanie z nim i że będą mogli porozmawiać. Wiedział, że nie jest dobry w mówieniu o tym co czuje, nigdy nie był. Jednak zdecydowanie najgorzej radził sobie z uczuciami w stosunku do Johna. Tak naprawdę, raczej miał tendencję żeby ich… unikać. A raczej, jak to zrobił po incydencie na basenie, uciekać z krzykiem w całkowicie przeciwnym kierunku.  
Oczywiście, nie dosłownie. Wbrew temu, co ludzie szeptali za jego plecami, i wbrew temu co sam twierdził przy różnych okazjach, nie był bez serca. Kiedy John leżał oplątany tuzinami przewodów pikających maszyn, był przy nim, obserwując zmiany zachodzące w jego stanie. Kiedy John się obudził ze śpiączki, był tam, zachwycony, że John go pamiętał, że nadal był Johnem. Kiedy Johna w końcu wypuścili ze szpitala, wprawdzie połatanego, ale ze złamaną nogą, pękniętymi żebrami, z pozszywaną i już gojącą się nową blizną po kuli na prawym ramieniu, był z nim, żeby pomóc mu wdrapać się na schody pod 221b.  
Po tym wszystkim Sherlock spróbował wycofać się trochę z życia Johna. To nie było w porządku, twierdził jego logiczny umysł, że to John został tak ciężko ranny z powodu pracy Holmesa. W końcu bycie asystentem detektywa nie było tak naprawdę jego pracą. John był lekarzem, i to dobrym, powinien pracować w przychodni, albo w szpitalu, gdzie było jednak trochę ciekawiej. Dlatego podczas rekonwalescencji doktora Sherlock zdecydował, że gdy ten już wyzdrowieje sensownym będzie ustalenie pewnego dystansu pomiędzy nimi. I w czerwcu, trzy miesiące po tym jak Moriarty zostawił w ruinach basenu połamanego, krwawiącego Johna i przerażonego, trzęsącego się Sherlocka z rękami pokrytymi krwią – dokładnie to zrobił.  
Kiedy dostawał kolejną sprawę, nie wysyłał Johnowi esemesa, ani do niego nie dzwonił, nie wysłał mu e-maili, nie dręczył w mieszkaniu, nie pojawiał się na jego (teraz rzadkich) randkach, a nawet nie widywał go zbyt często. Przed pojawieniem się Johna Watsona Sherlock był zwierzęciem głównie nocnym, z wyjątkiem przypadków, gdy miał jakąś sprawę i wtedy oczywiście w ogóle nie spał. Teraz okazało się, że może łatwo wrócić do starych przyzwyczajeń. Tylko dlaczego w jego życiu doszło do określania czasu na Przed Johnem i Po Johnie?  
Tak więc John pracował w swojej przychodni, a Sherlock rozwiązał trzy morderstwa, udaremnił próbę porwania szwedzkiej hrabiny, uratował bezcenną wazę, która została przestawiona w inne miejsce w Muzeum Brytyjskim i właśnie zmierzała na wysypisko śmieci, a następnie w pojedynkę zatrzymał gang przestępców, próbujących obrobić skrzynki depozytowe w hotelu Ritz. To było kilka ciekawych miesięcy. Sherlock odkrył, że zbrodnie z którymi miał do czynienia, pozwalały mu uciekać z 221b na dłuższe okresy czasu, i nie musiał oglądać Johna patrzącego na niego z wyrzutem w ni to brązowych, ni to niebieskich oczach. Sprawy jako takie były wspaniałe i pochłaniające czas, nawet jeśli zauważał nieobecność pochwał, gdy na głos wygłaszał swoje dedukcje, i braku echa drugiego zestawu kroków dotrzymującego mu tempa.  
Dopiero przez Mycrofta, który pewnego deszczowego sierpnia wspiął się do ich mieszkania, gdy John był w przychodni, Sherlock nie tylko zobaczył, ale uświadomił sobie co tak naprawdę robił. Stosunki ze starszym bratem, mimo że nie serdeczne, na pewno się poprawiły od czasu wydarzeń na basenie. To Mycroft był tym, któremu udało się odciągnąć go od łóżka Johna w tę okropną, niekończącą się noc, gdy lekarze szeptali o utracie krwi, zatrzymaniu akcji serca i uszkodzeniu mózgu. Przekonał brata, żeby umył ręce i włożył świeżą koszulę, dostarczoną przez Antheę z mieszkania na Baker Street. Mycroft był tam i teraz był także tutaj.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób też go stracisz. – Mycroft wypił mały łyk herbaty. Pani Hudson przyniosła na tacy zastawę w delikatny wzorek w pietruszkę i ciasteczka od Marksa and Spencera. Miała do Mycrofta pewną słabość po tym, jak wysłał jednego ze swoich ludzi, by zreperował okna po wybuchu i załatał podziurawione kulami ściany.  
\- Stracę kogo? – Coś w żołądku Sherlocka zawiązało się w węzeł i nagle odkrył, że przełknięcie herbaty, gdy coś cię ściska w gardle jest praktycznie niemożliwe.  
\- Nie bądź tępy, Sherlock, obrażasz nas obu.  
\- John jest bezpieczny – syknął Sherlock w filiżankę. Nie było sensu ukrywać, że bezpieczeństwo Johna było dla Sherlocka najważniejsze.  
\- Jakim kosztem? Wy dwaj z pewnością nie… szwendacie się już razem, ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że Moriarty uzna to za potwierdzenie, że John nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?  
\- Nie będzie na linii ognia. – Ręce Sherlocka zaczęły się pocić i ledwo stłumił dreszcz, gdy Mycroft wypowiedział słowa, które zawsze już będą kojarzyły mu się ze śmiercią, chlorem, horrorem i pamięcią o tym, że jedyny naprawdę dobry człowiek jakiego spotkał właśnie powoli znika pod jego bezużytecznymi dłońmi.  
\- Nadal blefujesz.  
\- To nie jest cholerna gra! – Sherlock wypluł te słowa, sam zdziwiony swoją zajadłością.  
\- Nie, nie jest. Ale nim życie Johna zostało zagrożone, byłeś szczęśliwy tak uważając. Odcięcie go od twojego życia nie powstrzyma Moriarty’ego, ani nie uczyni Johna bezpieczniejszym. To sprawi tylko, że twój dobry doktor odejdzie.  
Te słowa zmroziły Sherlocka. Pomyślał o Johnie wyciętym z jego życia, o kształcie jego sylwetki wyciętym z całego mieszkania, pustych białych miejscach tam, gdzie siedział na sofie, stał przy oknie, ciszy w kuchni gdzie przebywał zanim pojawiło się zagrożenie. To było nie do pomyślenia.  
\- Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że trzymanie doktora Watsona owiniętego w kokon zatrzyma go przy tobie? On tak nie chce żyć, Sherlock, nie tak zdecydował się żyć. – Mycroft popatrzył na niego znad krawędzi filiżanki. - I prawdopodobnie nie rozumie, dlaczego teraz się tak zachowujesz. Wie, że nie znosisz słabości u innych ludzi.  
\- Nie uważam, żeby John był słaby. – John nie był słaby. John był śmieszny, wspaniały i odważny. John chciał za niego umrzeć. Nie, John umarł za niego. Czy ktokolwiek mógł winić Sherlocka za to, że chciał, by taka osoba była bezpieczna?  
\- Ja to wiem. Ale czy on wie? – Mycroft dopił herbatę. – Muszę cię ostrzec, John kupuje _Evening Standard_ od pewnego dżentelmena, który stoi przed stacją Baker Street. Na liście ofert jest tanie mieszkanie z jedną sypialnią na Maple Street. Nie każ mu zrobić czegoś, czego będziesz później żałował.   
Później tego wieczoru John wrócił do domu i zanim zdążył usiąść i otworzyć gazetę, Sherlock oznajmił mu, że Lestrade potrzebuje ich pomocy w śledztwie, więc lepiej niech się zbiera. Na początku John rzucił mu niedowierzający uśmiech.  
\- Nas?  
\- Tak, John.  
\- Masz na myśli… ciebie i… mnie? – Sherlock, gdyby mógł, kopnąłby się w twarz. Przez niego John naprawdę uważał, że powinien zapytać o potwierdzenie jego słów, nie wspominając już o tej pauzie w środku pytania. W sumie, może by mu się nawet udało, w końcu miał długie nogi…  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak. Chodź.  
John uśmiechnął się znów, tym razem normalnie.  
Kilka miesięcy później Sherlock stał przed świątecznym drzewkiem, bezmyślnie kręcąc bombką, a potem puszczając ją tak, że wirowała wokół własnej osi. Nie rozmawiali o tym, dlaczego Sherlock przestał zabierać Johna ze sobą na sprawy, ani o tym, dlaczego znów zaczął go ze sobą zabierać. Holmes myślał, że wszystko wróci do normy.  
Mylił się.  
Pozornie wszystko wyglądało jak dawniej. John i on nadal rozwiązywali zagadki kryminalne, nadal chodzili na obiady, nadal wkurzali się nawzajem i rozwiązywali sobie krzyżówki. Ale Sherlock czuł, że to nie było to samo, że John się wycofał na pozycję, na której nigdy wcześniej nie był, utrzymując lekki dystans pomiędzy sobą a Sherlockiem. John już nie czuł się całkiem swobodnie w jego obecności.  
A Sherlock odkrył, że to było niewyobrażalnie bolesne uczucie.  
Patrzył na wirującą bombkę, póki nie zlała się w plamę niebieskiego i srebrnego światła. Myślał, że drzewko zadziała i John może dostrzeże jego znaczenie. Włożył dużo zachodu, wykradając fotografię z pudełka po ciastkach, wepchniętego pod łóżko Johna. Uwieczniono na niej dwoje jasnowłosych dzieci stojących pod choinką, z napisem „Boże Narodzenie 1977” naskrobanym z tyłu (trudne do odczytania lekarskie pismo, napisane piórem przez leworęcznego mężczyznę, atrament wyblakł wskazując na to, że napis miał już wiele lat, więc musiał to napisać ojciec Johna). Przeszukał Internet, sklepy z rzeczami z drugiej ręki i sklepy z antykami i zdecydowanie przepłacił za ozdoby, ale udało mu się, tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, odtworzyć drzewko bożonarodzeniowe, które John pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Chciał, żeby John widział, jak dużo dla niego znaczy.  
Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że John nie będzie pamiętał tego, czego Sherlock nigdy nie zapomni.  
Westchnął głęboko i dał przytyczka bombce, która zakołysała się gwałtownie na gałązce, rozsiewając błyski i wydając cichy dźwięczący odgłos. Próbował, naprawdę próbował zrozumieć Johna, zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy nimi. Wyglądało na to, że stracił kolejną szansę.

 

***

 

W sypialni na górze John właśnie przeżywał mały atak paniki.  
Mówił wcześniej, że nie ma nic przeciwko byciu branym za geja, i że wszystko jest w porządku. Przy kilku okazjach to faktycznie było pasujące do sytuacji stwierdzenie. Ale teraz to było tak dalekie od pasowania do czegokolwiek, że podpadało pod wyjątkową bzdurę.  
Ponieważ to był Sherlock. Sherlock nie wchodził w związki. A nawet jeśli by wszedł w jakiś, z pewnością nie byłby to związek konwencjonalny, bo Sherlock był bardzo chętny do używania swojej szpicruty.  
John nie był nawet w stanie wyobrazić sobie Holmesa całującego kogoś. Wyobrażenie Sherlocka próbującego przycisnąć usta do innych ust było szalone. John uśmiechnął się ironicznie. W sumie Sherlock nie próbował go kiedykolwiek pocałować, więc…  
Drugi raz tego dnia ogłuszył go mentalny obraz. Sherlock był wyższy, więc wyobraził sobie jak wsuwa swoje długie palce we włosy Johna i odchyla jego głowę do tyłu, a potem pochyla się i muska tymi niewiarygodnie pełnymi wargami jego wargi. Mógł sobie wyobrazić dłoń Sherlocka przesuwającą się w dół z włosów ku podstawie czaszki, lekko łaskoczącą jego kark w momencie, gdy pogłębia pocałunek, i badającego jaki wywrzeć nacisk, jak przesunąć językiem po wargach Johna, by zmusić go do otworzenia ust i…  
Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, dusząc w zarodku ten niepokojąco erotyczny ciąg myśli.  
Dżizzz... Jeżu niemiłosierny borem szumiący. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć?  
Ale potem przyszło mu na myśl, że może jednak już od jakiegoś czasu o tym wiedział. Dlaczego inaczej tak by go bolało, gdy Sherlock przestał zabierać go ze sobą na śledztwa? John, kiedy podczas tych miesięcy powoli wracał do zdrowia po obrażeniach spowodowanych przez Moriartego i semtex, myślał, że gdy poczuje się lepiej, to on i Sherlock powrócą do bycia Wielkim Detektywem-Konsultantem oraz jego przyjacielem/kolegą/współlokatorem. Z Johnem jako doradcą, „ekspertem” medycznym i okazjonalnie wsparciem ogniowym.  
Tak się nie stało. Sherlock nadal samotnie rozwiązywał sprawy, wracał o różnych godzinach, rzępolił na skrzypcach, nie jadł, robił głupie eksperymenty i po prostu był Sherlockiem. Sherlockiem bez Johna.  
A potem któregoś wieczoru, po kolejnym głupim i nudnym dniu w pracy John wrócił pod 221b i Sherlock oznajmił, że „oni” mają sprawę. John skulił się na wspomnienie swojej reakcji. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądał jak czwartoklasistka zaproszona na randkę przez kapitana drużyny piłkarskiej, z tym „Kto? Ja?” i trzepotaniem rzęsami – ale mniej więcej tak się czuł. Jakby w końcu znów zauważono jego istnienie.  
John był świadomy faktu, że od tego momentu postanowił nie być dla Sherlocka przeszkodą. Dać mu trochę luzu. Facet był zaskakująco genialny, gdy John wracał do zdrowia, ale doktor podejrzewał, że detektyw potrzebował trochę więcej przestrzeni, że nie był przyzwyczajony do troszczenia się o ludzi. A teraz się okazało, że podświadomość Johna była „świadoma” jego… zauroczenia Sherlockiem i zamierzała go w jakiś sposób chronić przed dalszymi szkodami emocjonalnymi. Odsunięcie się było dobre zarówno dla samopoczucia Johna jak i Sherlocka.  
John opadł na łóżko, obejmując głowę rękami i wydając z siebie głośny jęk. Cholerna Harry, cholerne Boże Narodzenie, cholera, cholera, cholera, szlag! Niech to piorun strzeli, szlag i cholera jasna!  
Jakąś godzinę później, gdy już zapakował ostatni prezent świąteczny jaki był w stanie (niektórych nie mógł, ale dokonał heroicznego wysiłku, żeby jednak spróbować), zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie powinien zejść na dół i zrobić sobie kubek herbaty - jak mężczyzna, zamiast ukrywać się w swoim pokoju jak dziecko. Poza tym był dopiero kwadrans po trzeciej, trochę za wcześnie na melodramatyczne gesty. Mógł poczekać kolejną godzinę, albo aż nadejdzie noc, żeby wpaść w depresję.  
Wszedł do salonu, skinął głową w kierunku wyciągniętego na sofie Sherlocka i skierował się do kuchni.  
\- Herbaty? – spytał, próbując nadać głosowi naturalne brzmienie.  
\- Poproszę. – Sherlock nie został na sofie, wstał i przyszedł do kuchni. Najwidoczniej John nie był w stanie skłonić myślą swojego współlokatora, żeby ten nie ruszał się i zostawił go w spokoju.  
Zauważył jednak, że Sherlock w sumie nie miał widocznego powodu, żeby przyjść za nim do kuchni. Zwykle sprawdzałby jakieś przerażająco wyglądające eksperymenty, albo krzyczał na Johna za ich odsuwanie dalej od mleka, albo od pojemnika na chleb. Teraz jednak Sherlock wydawał się tu przebywać, tylko po to by tkwić nad Johnem robiącym herbatę - po małym popołudniowym objawieniu to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej by sobie John życzył. A Sherlock był raczej wysoki i miał dużo centymetrów, którymi mógł powisieć nad Johnem.  
Woda w czajniku wydawała się gotować wieki. Po minucie ciszy John zorientował się, że zapomniał go włączyć i próbował to zrobić jak najciszej, żeby uniknąć wstydu.  
\- John, ja… - Sherlock przerwał w pół słowa. Nigdy tego nie robił.  
– Tak?  
– Ja… wolę jednak kawę. Jeśli to nie problem.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. – John odchrząknął i namierzył w szafce puszkę Golden Blend, podczas gdy Sherlock kontynuował wiszenie nad nim, jak wyjątkowo niezręczna żyrafa.  
Gdy kawa była gotowa, podał mu ją (czarna, dwie kostki cukru), specjalnie trzymając tak, żeby Sherlock mógł złapać za uchwyt. Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego i John poczuł, jak jego żołądek robi niepokojącego fikołka.  
\- W telewizji jest ten straszliwie zły film, który chciałeś obejrzeć. Możemy też zamówić chińszczyznę. Jeśli chcesz.  
John zastanowił się, czy Sherlock by ją jadł, czy tylko się przyglądał, jak on ją je. Stwierdził, że to dziwnie miłe, gdy tak robił i zastanowił się, czemu tego nie zauważył wcześniej nim do szczętu stracił swój mały rozumek.  
\- Eee, tak, oczywiście. Zapakowałem już wszystko, co dzisiaj kupiłem. Jak chcesz możemy dopisać też twoje imię na karteczkach. – I jeszcze bardziej będziemy wglądali na parę gejów, dodał w myśli.  
– Świetnie. – Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie.  
John nie był całkiem pewny, jak to się stało, ale pamiętał kilka istotnych szczegółów:  
Sherlock nagle zmrużył szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczy, i, nadal wpatrując się w oczy Johna, odstawił swój kubek z kawą na stół. A potem rozmazał się w plamę fioletowej koszuli, jasnych przedramion i głębokiego pomruku czegoś, co brzmiało cholernie podobnie do „Och, do diabła z tym wszystkim.” Objął jedną z długich, szczupłych dłoni szczękę Johna, pochylił się i pocałował go prosto w usta.  
John był zaskoczony, ale już nie raz go całowano, kilka razy raczej niespodziewanie, więc jego usta wydawały się wiedzieć, co robić, nawet jeżeli reszta jego mózgu zadawała sobie pytanie: „Dlaczego do diabła Sherlock jest przyczepiony do moich warg?”. Właściwie ta reszta wcale o tym nie myślała, skupiona była głównie na tym, jak dobrze Sherlock całował, jak przypominało to tę małą fantazję, którą miał wcześniej, a jednocześnie jak bardzo się od niej różniło. Czuł ręce Sherlocka po obu stronach twarzy, długie palce pieściły jego linię szczęki, muskały szyję, ucho, włosy. Czuł smak kawy na języku Sherlocka, czuł jego zapach: drogi, przyjemny zapach płynu po goleniu, proszku do prania i ten ledwo uchwytny aromat, który przypominał Johnowi laboratorium chemiczne w szkole. Zawsze lubił chemię.  
Sherlock delikatnie przygryzł jego wargę i spokój Johna legł w gruzach. Palce jednej ręki wplótł we włosy Sherlocka, łapiąc drugą za tył jego jedwabnej koszuli i przyciągnął go bliżej dopóki nie byli mniej więcej na jednym poziomie. Był ledwo świadomy, że próbuje się wspiąć na Sherlocka jak na drzewo, ale właśnie przestało go to całkowicie obchodzić, więc gdy ten złapał go za biodra, podniósł i obrócił sadzając na stole, John nawet nie zaprotestował. W rzeczywistości z jego gardła wydarł się dźwięk, który byłby wyjątkowo żenujący, gdyby Sherlock nie odpowiedział takim samym pełnym aprobaty pomrukiem i nie próbował się wspiąć na Johna, jednocześnie pracując językiem w jego ustach tak intensywnie, jakby próbował odczytać jego DNA.  
Oczywiście, dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn migdalących się na rozklekotanym, zagraconym stole mogło prowadzić tylko do katastrofy. Kubek spadł z trzaskiem na podłogę i rozpadł się na kawałki. Ledwo zarejestrowali stratę, nim usta Sherlocka znów pożarły wargi Johna. Probówki stoczyły się i rozbiły, gdy Sherlock wzdrygnął się na lekkie ugryzienie w długą szyję. A gdy włożył rękę pod koszulę Johna, przewróciła się zlewka z kwasem, który zaczął powoli kapać na panele podłogi. Dopiero gdy stół wydał złowieszcze skrzypienie, obaj zamarli jak para nastolatków złapana podczas harców na kanapie.  
John nie mógł nic na to poradzić, zaczął się śmiać. Sherlock zesztywniał i przez chwilę John wiedział, że miał ochotę uciec i się ukryć, ale tak się nie stało. Mocniej zacisnął dłonie na ramionach Sherlocka. Jego czoło było przyciśnięte do czoła detektywa, nogi owinięte wokół jego talii, kuchnia była w stanie kompletnej ruiny, a John czuł się niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Był przytulony do szaleńca i chichotał jak uczennica. A zadowolenie wzrosło, gdy usłyszał i poczuł, jak Sherlock do niego się przyłącza.  
\- Ehm. Więc. Jeśli chcemy ocalić stół, prawdopodobnie powinienem z niego zejść – zauważył John kiedy się już uspokoili. Sherlock pocałował go w skroń, a potem gdzieś w środek czoła.  
\- Mmm. Nigdy nie zależało mi na tym stole.  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie jest nasz stół. A ponieważ już i tak rozlaliśmy kwas siarkowy na podłogę pani Hudson, wolałbym do czynszu nie dodawać rachunku za nowy stół. – John pocałował Sherlocka jeszcze raz w policzek i delikatnie go odepchnął, żeby zejść z blatu. Sherlock odsunął się, może trochę nawet za daleko. John złapał go za nadgarstek, wsunął swoją dłoń w jego i splatając razem palce poprowadził do salonu i posadził sofie. Nawet kiedy już usiedli, nie puścił go.  
Sherlock wyglądał na zaskoczonego i chyba szczęśliwego. Może nie na poziomie „Mamy seryjnego zabójcę!”, ale przynajmniej na „Patrz! Mam nowe oczy do eksperymentów!”.  
\- A teraz – zaczął John – myślę, że musimy porozmawiać.  
O rany.  
Nie żeby Sherlock się nie zgadzał (przynajmniej w teorii), że muszą porozmawiać, ale miał raczej nadzieję, że będzie więcej całowania i może jeszcze czegoś lepszego niż całowanie, zanim nadejdzie nieunikniona rozmowa. „Myślałem, że jesteś socjopatą/aseksualny/poślubiony swojej pracy/nienaturalnie blisko związany ze swoją czaszką”. Oczywiście obecnie Sherlock był całkowicie pewien, że nic z tego nie było prawdą, a Percy był tylko przydatnym rekwizytem.  
Gdy popatrzył na Johna zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi w milczeniu już czterdzieści trzy sekundy, a to sprawiało, że John poczuł się niekomfortowo i niepewnie. I chociaż Sherlock nie mógł zagwarantować, że John będzie się zawsze czuł komfortowo, nigdy nie chciał, żeby znów poczuł się niepewnie.  
\- Tak. Masz rację. – Skinął głową zachęcająco i przesunął kciukiem po grzebiecie dłoni doktora, uzyskując w zamian nikły uśmiech.  
\- Więc… ty… mnie lubisz?  
Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Tak, John. Bardzo.  
John uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech szybko zniknął mu z twarzy.  
\- A ja najwyraźniej lubię ciebie. Bardzo.  
\- To dobrze. – Sherlock ponownie skinął zachęcająco.  
\- Więc… To nie jest żaden eksperyment, ani dlatego, że jest Boże Narodzenie, ani dlatego, że wcześniej dostałeś ode mnie super kanapkę z serem?  
Sherlock podejrzewał, że jeśli pytanie zadałby ktoś inny, prawdopodobnie poczułby się urażony tym tokiem rozumowania. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to jednak trochę tak się poczuł, ale w sumie pasowałoby to do typowego wzorca zachowania Sherlocka – pocałować kogoś w ramach eksperymentu. Robił to już wcześniej, w sumie prawie wszystkie kontakty seksualne jakie miał były formą eksperymentu. Teraz jednak było to coś innego.  
\- Nie John. Nie jesteś eksperymentem, sezonową przyjemnością czy kanapkową kochanką.  
Watson wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Pocałowałem cię ponieważ tego chciałem. Od bardzo długiego czasu. – John wyglądał na oszołomionego, a Sherlock wykorzystał to, przesuwając się bliżej, obserwując jak w jego oczach odbijają się światełka z choinki.  
\- Jak długo trwał ten „długi czas”? – spytał John także się lekko przysuwając, najwyraźniej nie chcąc stracić wątku rozmowy, a jednocześnie nie będąc w stanie się oprzeć tej nowej bliskości, która powstała pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Och, prawdopodobnie od tego dnia w St. Bart’s – Sherlock pochylił głowę i pocałował Johna w szyję. Już ją bardzo polubił. Pachniała mydłem Imperial Leather, kremem do golenia, wełną i Johnem.  
\- Chwila, naprawdę?  
\- Mmm.  
\- Ale mówiłeś, że jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy. – John brzmiał na wpół niedowierzająco, na wpół podniecony, gdy Sherlock zajął się jego uchem.  
\- Tak, cóż. Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem dobry w okazywaniu emocji.  
\- A potem ignorowałeś mnie przez całe miesiące! – Z głosu Johna znikło niedowierzanie, a pojawiło się oburzenie. Niedobrze. Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili John od całowania wolałby rozmowę. Odsunął się z westchnieniem.  
\- Słuchaj, próbuję to tylko zrozumieć. To trochę… niespodziewane.  
\- Cóż, to naprawdę nie jest nic niespodziewanego.  
\- Sherlock, myślę, że zauważyłbym, gdybyś kiedykolwiek spróbował mnie pocałować.  
\- To oczywiste, ale jak myślisz, że o co chodziło mi z choinką?  
\- Ehm, cóż, pomyślałem, że chodzi o niemiecką tradycję, przyniesioną do Wielkiej Brytanii przez księcia Alberta, jako sposób na symboliczne ozdobienie domu w okresie bożonarodzeniowym. – John drażnił się z Sherlockiem, który w tej chwili miał stuprocentowy dowód, że John tak naprawdę nie znał powodów, dla których kupił drzewko. – Chwila, mówisz mi, że kupiłeś drzewko i ozdoby, żeby mi powiedzieć, że mnie lubisz?  
\- Tak John. – Teraz, gdy powiedział to głośno, Sherlock poczuł bardzo dziwne, rzadkie uczucie zawstydzenia. Czuł się głupio. John wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego policzka, odwracając jego głowę w swoją stronę, i Sherlock nie miał innego wyboru jak spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy, albo zachować się jak naburmuszony pięciolatek.  
\- Sherlock, ja nie narzekam, jest piękne, naprawdę. Ale po prostu nie rozumiem dlaczego. Czasem musisz mi wytłumaczyć niektóre rzeczy, mogę być po prostu trochę tępy.  
\- Nie jesteś tępy. Chyba po prostu oczekiwałem, że będziesz pamiętał. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się smutno, wziął drugą rękę Johna i ją pocałował.  
\- Pamiętał co?  
Sherlock popatrzył na dłoń Johna w swojej ręce. Jego palce są długie i zgrabne, ręce chirurga, opalony grzbiet dłoni, gładkie wnętrze, gdy przesunął palcem wzdłuż linii życia Johna. Potem zaczął mówić, skupiając się na przypomnieniu sobie faktów.  
\- Na basenie, po eksplozji, kiedy ocaliłeś mi życie, byłeś bardzo ciężko ranny. Cały czas traciłeś i odzyskiwałeś przytomność, więc poprosiłem cię, żebyś nie przestawał mówić. I ze wszystkich rzeczy na ziemi, o których mogłeś powiedzieć, gdy starałem się utrzymać cię przy życiu, zacząłeś mi opowiadać o świętach Bożego Narodzenia z dzieciństwa, a zwłaszcza o świątecznych choinkach.  
  
 _\- John, John, proszę, musisz próbować, nie możesz zasnąć._  
 _Sherlock dochodzi do siebie jakąś minutę lub dwie, nim odkrywa Johna Watsona leżącego na nim. Wysuwa się spod niego i odwraca przyjaciela na plecy, desperacko szukając wzrokiem oznak życia. John jest pokryty ranami i siniakami, jego noga jest na pewno złamana, a ramię krwawi. Sherlock pamięta świst kuli w powietrzu, dokładnie w momencie, gdy John powalił go na ziemię. John wziął ją na siebie._  
 _John jęczy. Znów jest przytomny, a Sherlock wie, że lepiej nie dopuścić, by znów odpłynął w nieświadomość._  
 _\- Boli – szepcze John i Sherlock nie może udawać, że ta nagła wilgoć w oczach jest spowodowana dymem i kurzem. Dzwoni mu w uszach, ale mimo tego słyszy, że John Watson brzmi jak pokonany._  
 _\- Po prostu… opowiedz mi jakąś historię. O czymkolwiek. Coś… coś dobrego, dobrze? Skup się na czymś miłym. – Sherlock rozrywa marynarkę ignorując oznaki bólu, jakie odczuwa jego ciało i zaczyna ciasno obwiązywać ramię Johna._  
 _Kiedy John zaczyna mówić, widać różnicę pomiędzy nim a Sherlockiem. Dla Holmesa czymś miłym byłoby tysiąc sposobów, w jaki zamierzał zniszczyć Jima Moriarty’ego, jak dosłownie starłby z twarzy ten jego uśmiech, wiedział nawet dokładnie, jakiego stężenia kwasu by musiał użyć. Chciał wypalić z niego serce za to, że włos spadł z głowy Johna Watsona._  
 _John opowiada Sherlockowi, że uwielbia zapach prawdziwej sosny. Lubi tandetne świąteczne dekoracje, ponieważ przypominają mu święta, jakie spędzał z rodziną, gdy był dzieckiem. Mówi o tym, że uwielbia stare szklane bombki, jaskrawe światełka i rodzinną jedność._  
 _Sherlock zapamiętuje każde słowo, które John wypowiada tym chrapliwym, łamiącym się głosem, ponieważ jeśli to by były ostatnie słowa Johna (proszęproszęnieproszęnie), chce móc powiedzieć Harry, Sarze, pani Hudson, każdemu kto będzie chciał słuchać, że John Watson był najlepszym człowiekiem, jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Później może to powiedzieć też przed sądem, gdy już zabije w okropny i bolesny sposób z zimną krwią Moriarty’ego, żeby ława przysięgłych wiedziała, dlaczego ten bydlak zasługiwał na śmierć._  
 _John ponownie traci przytomność i Sherlock słyszy głosy sanitariuszy, wycie policyjnych syren. Ma nadzieję, że dotrą na czas._  
  
Sherlock z powrotem był w salonie, w ciasnym uścisku ramion Johna, z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego ramienia. Przez sweter mógł poczuć jego ciepło i ostry, prawie cytrusowy zapach choinki.  
\- Cholera jasna – powiedział John. - To dlatego nie chciałeś mnie w pobliżu przy rozwiązywaniu spraw. Cholera jasna, Sherlock, przepraszam.  
To właśnie pokazywało, jak absurdalną osobą był John.  
\- John, nie masz absolutnie za co przepraszać.  
\- Nie, słuchaj…  
\- To ty posłuchaj, ty cholerny głupi mały człowieczku. Ocaliłeś mi życie, a ja zachowałem się jak niewdzięczny idiota. I nawet teraz nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ile dla mnie znaczysz, bo szczerze mówiąc uważam, że potrzebuję jeszcze kilku miesięcy, zanim uda mi się choćby pomyśleć o powiedzeniu ci tego bez napadu paniki. Mam humory, często zostawiam różne części ciała w lodówce i potrafię naprawdę świetnie grać na skrzypcach, ale nigdy tego nie robię. Nie będę miły dla twojej rodziny i będę szalenie zazdrosny o każdego, z kim nawet będziesz rozmawiał. W skrócie, ten związek nie będzie dla ciebie piknikiem i zasługujesz na kogoś o wiele lepszego, a ja nawet nie stałem blisko jakiejś lepszej osoby. Rozumiesz? John, _nie_ przepraszaj.  
Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że mocno trzyma Johna za ramiona, patrząc się mu w twarz z tak intensywnym napięciem, że wyglądał jak szaleniec. Wiedział to, ponieważ mógł zobaczyć swoje odbicie w oczach Johna. A John, pomimo tego wszystkiego, co właśnie usłyszał, przed czym Sherlock go ostrzegł, radośnie się szczerzył. Szerokim uśmiechem, jakby znalazł tuzin ciał… dobrze, coś bardziej normalnego, na przykład porównanie do wygranej na loterii byłoby właściwsze.  
\- Dlatego zmieniłeś mi dzwonek w telefonie?  
Sherlock opuścił głowę na jego ramię i znów pocałował go w szyję.  
\- Myślałem, że to było bardzo wyraźnym znakiem.  
\- Nie, było tylko wkurzające.  
\- Ach. W takim razie go zmienię.  
\- Nie, w porządku, nawet lubię Roberta Palmera.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Nie, ty ośle. Zmień go.  
Śmiali się do chwili, kiedy znów nie zaczęli się całować, radośnie i ciepło, skąpani w świetle tandetnych światełek choinkowych.  
  


***

  
  
Mnie więcej kwadrans po siódmej następnego ranka, telefon Harriet Watson wydał z siebie dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości. Mrucząc sięgnęła na nocny stolik i złapała irytujące, hałasujące urządzenie.  
  
 _JW.: Dzięki. Przyjdziesz na św obiad? Spodoba ci się xxx_  
  
Harry zmarszczyła brwi odczytując niejasną wiadomość, uśmiechnęła się po przeczytaniu zaproszenia, ale zasnęła, nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć.  
  
***  
  
Mycroft Holmes jadł lunch w jednym z wielu pustych pokoi w Whitehall pod olejnym portretem Clementa Attlee, kiedy jego Blackberry wydał delikatny dźwięk. Odsunął sałatkę (która lepiej by jednak smakowała z dressingiem) i otworzył wiadomość.  
  
 _SH: John poinformował mnie, że obaj życzymy sobie cię widzieć na obiedzie pod 221b w święta. Powiedział też, że nie wolno nam „przygadywać sobie jak dziewczynki”. Więc, dla twojej wiadomości, to ty zawsze denerwowałeś mamę swoimi rozmowami z japońskim ambasadorem w trakcie świątecznych kolacji. I dziękuję za przywrócenie zdrowego rozsądku._  
  
Mycroft przeczytał wiadomość dwa razy i uśmiechając się do siebie, zachował ją w pamięci telefonu.  


***

  
Epilog  
  
Była już siódma, nim John i Sherlock wymienili prezenty. Mycroft wyszedł godzinę po lunchu, kiedy pani Hudson zaproponowała grę w Monopoly. Po prostu nie byłoby to fair w stosunku do innych graczy. Nadal jednak był z siebie zadowolony. John był uroczym sobą, pani Hudson była po sherry zaskakująco dowcipna, Harry była zaskakująco dowcipna bez sherry, a dodatkowym bonusem był widok młodszego brata usychającego z miłości do Johna. Uśmiechnął się do nich, wetknął pod ramię nową parasolkę i wrócił do ochrony świątecznego Londynu przed złem. A może poszedł na jakieś bachanalia – z Mycroftem nigdy nic nie było wiadomo.  
Harriet poszła na spotkanie w kafejce z kilkorgiem swoich ateistycznych przyjaciół, z zamiarem późniejszego poszwendania się po klubach.  
\- Nie martw się, piję tylko sam tonik – powiedziała całując Johna w policzek i zostawiając mu odcisk uszminkowanych ust, potem pocałowała Sherlocka („Zawsze chciałam mieć wyższego brata, który by mnie pilnował.”), uścisnęła panią Hudson („Dodam cię na facebooku!”) i wyfrunęła przez drzwi w błyszczącej sukience i nowym szalu.  
Pani Hudson umówiła się na piątą z siostrą („Muszę tam być, nim zacznie się program z tym uroczym Mattem Smithem.”). Bardzo się wzruszyła, gdy otworzyła prezenty od swoich „kochanych chłopców”. Sherlock niepokoił się, że pani Hudson nie lubi szali i książek kucharskich do chwili, gdy się przekonał, że naprawdę była szczęśliwa. John uśmiechnął się do niego w ten dziwny, czuły sposób i Sherlock poczuł nagłą chęć, żeby wyrzucić wszystkich z mieszkania i przycisnąć Johna do ściany, tak jak to zrobił zeszłej nocy.  
Ale teraz już posprzątali wszystko, obejrzeli jak Doktor ratuje Boże Narodzenie, i Sherlock chciał otworzyć to intrygujące duże pudło leżące pod drzewkiem.  
Najpierw jednak pozwolił Johnowi otworzyć prezent. Był w nim ciemnoniebieski kaszmirowy sweter, który się mu tak podobał kilka miesięcy temu, gdy byli w ekskluzywnym męskim butiku, ale po zobaczeniu ceny John zrezygnował z kupna.  
John uśmiechnął się szeroko, więc Sherlock skorzystał z okazji, żeby go pocałować – ale szybko, bo sam też chciał otworzyć swój.  
Otworzył pudło i zamarł.  
\- John… ja…  
\- Podoba ci się?  
\- Jest cudowny, ale jak ci się…?  
\- Pamiętałem, jak mówiłeś, że chciałbyś mieć prawdziwy, więc znalazłem taki.  
\- Musiał być drogi. – Sherlock miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie nie było słychać wyrzutu.  
\- Ha, i kto to mówi? Dokładnie wiem ile kosztuje ten sweter. Poza tym, nie kupiłem go, ukradłem. – Sherlock wyczuł w głosie przyjaciela nutkę radości.  
\- Naprawdę? Skąd? Jak? – Sherlock uśmiechał się już, powoli wyciągając części z pudełka. To dosłownie była jedna z najlepszych rzeczy. Jeśli Leastrade zadzwoniłby teraz z informacją, że po Londynie szaleje siedmiu seryjnych zabójców, mógłby nawet zacząć wierzyć w świąteczne cuda.  
\- Z tej okropnie wypasionej kliniki w Harrow. Stał bezużytecznie na zapleczu jak wspomnienie po mniej politycznie poprawnych czasach. Wydobycie go zabrało mi dwa miesiące. A potem złożyłem wymówienie z pracy, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby się zorientować.  
\- A potem przeniosłeś się do tego miłego miejsca, gdzie teraz pracujesz. Może udałoby ci się ukraść dla mnie ultrasonograf? Łał. Genialne.  
\- Tak myślałem, że ci się spodoba. Żeby przewieźć większe kawałki, musiałem brać do pracy torbę. Próbowałeś kiedykolwiek przewieźć bezpiecznie klatkę piersiową metrem?  
Sherlock uśmiechając się szeroko, dopasował kość udową do piszczelowej.  
\- Tak naprawdę to nie. Ale prawdopodobnie byłbyś jedynym człowiekiem w Londynie, który nie byłby zaskoczony, gdybym powiedział „tak”. Możemy go złożyć?  
\- Jasne, stojak i druty są w pudełku.  
Półtorej godziny później stali, podziwiając ciężką pracę swoich rąk. Męski szkielet, prawdziwe kości, nie plastikowe, idealny do eksperymentów, szczerzył się do nich.  
\- Jak zamierzasz go nazwać?  
\- Chyba muszę go poznać lepiej, nim będę mu mógł nadać imię. Ale myślę, że Colin mógłby pasować.  
Spojrzał na Johna, który się szczerzył nie gorzej od czaszki „Colina”, tylko w nieskończenie bardziej atrakcyjny sposób. A w pobliżu nie było nikogo kto by mu przeszkodził w przyparciu Johna do ściany.  
\- Ee… Sherlock – powiedział John kilka minut później, gdy Sherlock próbował go pozbawić ubrania tak szybko, jak to było możliwe.  
\- Mm?  
\- Wolałbym tego nie robić, gdy Colin patrzy.  
Sherlock zachichotał we włosy Johna.  
\- Więc nie wstawimy go do naszego pokoju?  
Następne kilka minut Sherlock spędził odpierając ataki Johna i jego nowoodkrytych umiejętności łaskotania i wkrótce obaj leżeli na podłodze. Sherlock nigdy nie rozumiał świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ale stwierdził, że chyba teraz rozumie, o co w nich chodzi. Teraz ma Johna, żeby je z nim spędzać.  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał to powiedzieć głośno, ponieważ John rzucił mu swoje „Powiedziałeś coś koszmarnie słodkiego” spojrzenie.  
– Też cię kocham – powiedział John.  
Święta były fantastyczne. Nawet bez seryjnych morderców.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
